


A Family That goes To Therapy Together, Stays Together

by Freelance_Magic



Series: A family of choice [29]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Badgerclops is nervous, M/M, Mao Mao loves and cares about his boyfriend, Therapy, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance_Magic/pseuds/Freelance_Magic
Summary: Adorabat accompanies Badgerclops and Mao Mao to Badgerclops’ first therapy session





	1. Part 1

“I’m a little nervous.” Badgerclops admits shyly as he helps Mao Mao wash the dishes. “Don’t be nervous. I’ll be there with you, Badgerclops.” Mao Mao comforts. “ME TOO!” I cheer from the kitchen table. “I know, and I’m grateful and all, but...it’s still not easy. Airing out all that...stuff.” Badgerclops sighs. “If it makes you feel any better. It starts off pretty tame. He just starts with introductions and stuff. Nothing too heavy. He'll build up to the heavier stuff later.” Mao Mao explains. 

“But what if he asks an uncomfortable question?” Badgerclops asks. “You don’t have to answer them if you don’t want to. Sometimes he asks me questions that I don’t feel like answering. And that’s fine. I think half the reason he asks them sometimes is because he wants you to think about it. And besides, half of a therapy session is you just talking about your problems. And I know how you LOVE to whine about your problems~.” Mao Mao teases. 

“No I don’t!” Badgerclops whines. “It’s true! One time Badgerclops complained about how his favorite show got cancelled for two hours.” I chime in. “Hey! That was a genuine discussion about how the network was greedy and treated the show poorly!” Badgerclops defends. “Are you seriously still upset about that show? It’s been like, four years since it was canceled. It’s time to move on, babe.” Mao Mao giggles. Badgerclops clenches his fist. “I’ll never move on. I’ll never forgive them for how dirty they did my favorite show.” Badgerclops monologues. 

“You can tell Ol’ Blue all about it. Because it’s time to go.” Mao Mao points out. I look at the clock. He’s right! Wow, time really flew! “A-All ready?!” Badgerclops shutters. I fly onto Badgerclops’ shoulder. “Don’t worry, Badgerclops! Mao Mao and I will beat up Ol’ Blue if he hurts ya!” I proclaim. “Adorabat, we won’t be fighting Ol’ Blue.” Mao Mao shoots down. “Hey, Adorabat...what’s with you and wanting to fight everything?” Badgerclops asks. I look away. “It’s something we do as a family…” I mumble. “...Oh, that is the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard.” Badgerclops sighs as he and Mao Mao begin to walk out of the kitchen. 

“Really? That’s the only reason?” Mao Mao asks. “Well, it’s also a lot of fun too. The violence sends my heart into a tizzy~!” I giggle. “I’m impressed that you managed to use the word “violence” and “tizzy” in the same sentence.” Badgerclops chuckles. “Just so both of you know, that is not the correct use of the word “tizzy”...at least… I HOPE it’s the wrong use.” Mao Mao points out. Badgerclops and Mao Mao slide down the poles. I hang onto Badgerclops so I don’t fall off as he hits the ground.

“What’s the correct definition for tizzy then?” Badgerclops asks. “A state of nervous excitement or agitation.” Mao Mao answers as he gets on the Aero-Bike. “Oh, I was wrong then! I’m just regular excited when we fight things.” I chirp. “Glad we got that sorted out.” Mao Mao nods as our helmets appear on our heads. I wonder how they work? I should ask Badgerclops sometime. 

The Aero-Bike lifts off and we are on our way! “So like, during the meeting, do I refer to him as Mr. Blue or something?!” Badgerclops calls over the roar of the wind. “No! Badgerclops, this isn’t going to be a formal event! You are going to see a therapist!” Mao Mao tells loudly. “But I’m still nervous!” Badgerclops yells. “That’s okay! I was nervous my first time too!” Mao Mao yells back. “...You are being like, weirdly sensitive about my feelings, dude!” Badgerclops points out. “It’s like I love and care about you or something!” Mao Mao laughs. “I LOVE AND CARE ABOUT BADGERCLOPS TOO!” I scream. 

“AH! Adorabat, don’t scream in my ear!” Badgerclops winces. I cover my mouth. “Sorry!” I yell, this time wayless loudly. “We are almost there!” Mao Mao calls. Badgerclops wraps his arms around Mao Mao as we begin to descend. I don’t know why Badgerclops is so nervous. I’m pretty sure he can punt Ol’ Blue over a building if he wanted to. The Aero-Bike lands. “So this is it, huh?” Badgerclops sighs as he looks up at the building in front of us. Mao Mao looks to where Badgerclops is looking. “Nah. It’s the one to the left.” Mao Mao points. 

“So, do we just go inside and wait or…?” Badgerclops asks as he gets off the Aero-Bike. I fly off of Badgerclops shoulder and follow on the ground. “Yep. Though the wait will be short.” Mao Mao says as he takes the lead and heads into the building. Badgerclops and I follow him. 

When we enter the building I can’t help but think about how this place sort of reminds me of the dentist's office. Except way less bad. Because this time there are no drill or scrapey things. It also doesn’t have that weird dentist smell. “This place doesn’t smell bad.” I point out. “Thanks, Adorabat. That’s just the thing I needed to hear.” Badgerclops sighs. “You are very welcome.” I say with a proud puff in my chest. “We’re a little early. Come on, let’s take a seat.” Mao Mao says as he takes a seat on one of the chairs in the lobby. I fly up on one of them and sit down. 

“Dude, those chairs look way too small for me.” Badgerclops points out. I look around at the chairs. He’s right, they are all made for sweetie pies. Badgerclops is bigger than basically everyone in the valley. “You fit in the chair at the dentist's office.” Mao Mao points out. “Yeah, but it was a tight squeeze.” Badgerclops answers. “...Wanna sit on my lap~?” Mao Mao asks. Badgerclops goes a little red. “I-I’d crush you… and besides...I’m too nervous to sit down anyways.” Badgerclops sighs as he shifts his weight from one foot to the other. 

Suddenly, cough can be heard. We all look in the direction of the noise. Standing there is Ol’ Blue, holding a clipboard. “Ah, I see you have all arrived on time.” Ol’ Blue greets. Badgerclops audibly glups. “Shall we head into my office?” Ol’ Blue gestures. “Can they come too?!” Badgerclops blurts out as he points at Mao Mao and I. Ol’ Blue looks at Mao Mao and I, then he looks back at Badgerclops. “Of course.” He nods. 

I fly up into the air and Mao Mao rises from his seat. Mao Mao takes Badgerclops’ hand and leads him into the therapist office. I glance at Badgerclops’ face and he looks really, really scared. I perch myself on his shoulder. I frown deeply. 

...I wish there was something I could do to help…


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The session

We enter the office. It’s...nice? Homey. Warm lighting. Not quite what I was expecting, I was expecting more pink and those dumb motivational posters. “Please, take a seat.” Ol’ Blue gestures to the couch. “Um, what about Mao Mao and-” I start. “Already covered.” Mao Mao says as he sits down in a chair on the other side of the room, Adorabat flies over to him and sits down on his lap. I look down at the couch I’m about to sit on. “What if I break it?” I ask. “You won’t break it. And even if you did, it’s not a big deal.” Ol’ Blue assures. 

I hesitantly sit on the sofa. “This is your first time seeing a therapist. Am I correct, Badgerclops?” Ol’ Blue asks. “Yes.” I answer. “And how are you feeling about it?” Ol’ Blue asks. “...Nervous.” I confess. “Hmm...Can you tell me why? Is there something I can do, like fetching you a cup of water?” Ol’ Blue answers. I shake my head. “No thanks, I’m not thirsty.” I wave off his offer. “And I’m nervous because I don’t know what kind of questions you’re going to ask.” I add. 

“Listen, Badgerclops. If I ask a question that you are uncomfortable with you don’t have to answer. You choose the pace we go at. I’m simply here to help you navigate whatever it is that is bothering you. Or just listen to you ramble.” Ol’ blue explains. I breath out the breath I didn’t realize I’ve been holding in. There's a pause in the conversation. “So...how do we start...this?” I ask as I gesture. “Hm...How about I ask you a question.” Ol’ Blue suggest. I feel my heart pick up the pace again. 

“Oh, um...okay?” I shrug, trying to pass off being calm. “Alright then, ahem! Badgerclops, what are some of your hobbies?” Ol’ Blue asks. I’m a little taken aback. I wasn’t expecting the question to be so...normal? “Oh, um...I enjoy video games, food, hanging out with Mao Mao and Adorabat.” I tell as I gesture over to the two of them. Adorabat waves at us cutely from Mao Mao’s lap.. “That sounds lovely. I personally quite enjoy anything to do with the written word.” Ol’ Blue responds. Huh, this feels just like a normal conversation. No overwhelming feelings of dread and pain that I can’t shove down. Just two dudes talking about hobbies. It’s nice and easy. 

“I see you are feeling much more relaxed now.” Ol’ Blue points out. “Hehe. Yeah.” I giggle. “Are you normally nervous when you go to new places?” Ol’ Blue asks. “Sometimes. It’s a lot easier when I have someone with me though.” I shrug as I glance over to Mao Mao, who is messaging Adorabat’s ears. Ol’ Blue writes something down in his notebook. “Having the support of others is always nice.” Ol’ Blue nods. I feel my heart warm at the thought of meeting Mao Mao for the first time. “But have you ever had to do things by yourself?” Ol’ Blue asks. “Yeah. Back when...they...kicked me out.” I struggle. 

I freeze up. Don’t think about it. Don’t think about it! “They?” Ol’ Blue asks. I begin to shake. “I-I’m n-not comfortable with that q-question!” I stutter. Ol’ Blue nods as he scribbles something down in his notepad. “That is perfectly okay, Badgerclops. You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.” Ol’ Blue assures. I start to calm down. “I’m s-sorry! I-I don’t-!” I start. Ol’ blue puts his hand up. “No, Badgerclops. I’m happy that you established boundaries.” Ol’ Blue praises. “...Really?” I ask. “Yes. It’s always good to know ones limits, thus you can work on stretching them.” Ol’ Blue explains. Uh, that sounds kind of like the hero advice Mao Mao gives to Adorabat. 

“But if you don’t mind me asking. And feel free to tell me if you feel uncomfortable with this question, what was that time like when you were on your own?” Ol’ Blue asks. I feel that rush of anxiety come back, but this time...it’s way less bad. As if I know talking about it won’t be happy and I’m nervous to do it but...I can do it. I can take the plunge.

I take a deep breath. ...And I exhale. 

“Okay, I’ll tell you. Is it okay if I stop part way through if I need to?” I ask. Ol’ Blue nods. “Of course.” He smiles. I take another deep breath.

“It was cold…” I start

** _Years ago…_ **

_ “S-s-s-shoot! It’s cold!” I shiver as a pile snow falls onto my head. Stupid evergreen trees! Why did this have to happen in winter? Why couldn’t they just have done this in summer? ...Maybe they wanted me to die. I know I do right now. I shake my head. No, stop thinking the scary thoughts. T-They’ll come around! T-They have too...I-I can’t do this alone. I look around. Snow blankets the ground. The warmest and driest place to rest is right here, which is unfortunate because; one, I’m shivering my butt off. Two, I have no way to make a fire. And three, I barely fit under here.  _

_ “I-I w-wish I-I had shoes…” I shiver. I wouldn't help much, though. They would be soaked with all the snow around. Any clothes would be nice though. Honestly, I wish I had ANYTHING. But it’s hard to take anything when… that happened. I would shiver at the through, but I’m already doing that. I just let out a miserable whimper. How’d they even find out? I was careful! I didn’t keep a diary, as much as I wish I had an outlet. I didn’t date, as much as I wanted the affection. I didn’t watch anything remotely...okay. So I did do that. I deleted all the browsing history though. Even that really embarrassing search regarding how to attract guys even though I would have no use for- _

_ Wait. Wait. Waitwaitwaitwaitwaitwaitwait. DID I delete my browsing history that time? The power went out when I was looking it up. My desktop shut down...oh. Well, I guess someone snooped on my computer when I was at school. Shoot. I claw at my head. I’M SO STUPID! I begin to cry. I’m homeless because I’m a stupid idiot who didn’t think to make sure his internet browsing history was clear! I should just go to sleep right here and now and hope that hypothermia kills me! I can barely breath as my crying turns hysterical. I’m going to die. I’m going to die. I’m going to die cold and alone with no one left in the word how even slightly cares about me.  _

_ I’m dirty, inside and out. I’m hungry. I’m cold. And I’m all alone in the world with no one to turn to.  _

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I’m sorry to hear that happen to you, Badgerclops.” Ol’ Blue says sadly. I sigh. That...was painful. But...I do feel a bit lighter after talking about it. I hear sniffling. I look over and see Adorabat and Mao Mao crying. “Oh jeez! Sorry y’all! Guess things got kinda heavy.” I giggle nervously. “I-I’m fine!” Mao Mao whimpers as he wipes his eyes. “I WANNA HUG BADGERCLOPS!” Adorabat cries. 

“In a second. So, doc… are we done for today or…?” I ask. “Just about. Now, usually like to end these sessions on a high note. But before that let me just say that I think we made great progress today, Badgerclops.” Ol’ Blue points out. “Really?” I ask. “Really. I take it you never told anyone this story before?” Ol’ Blue asks. I shake my head. “See. That’s great. Now you no longer have to carry that pain alone anymore. And we can work through anything that may come up from it.” Ol’ Blue smiles. 

“Great. But now…?” I start. “Now I’d like to ask a lighter question. Ahem, what was something positive that you gained thanks to that painful past happening?” Ol’ Blue asks. “Something...good… I think I have two things…” I start. 

** _Years ago, but not quite as much as last time..._ **

_ Who is this guy?! Gah! My foot! Wow he is just kicking our butts. He’s...kinda cool. I struggle some more. I don’t think I’m getting out of this one alone. I look around, maybe one of the guys can help me. ...Where are the others? The only person I see is the cape guy with the golden sword! Great, they ditched me! Stupid British gang! Stupid British accent requirement! I make eye contact with the sword guy. His eyes are...GREEN. They remind me of emeralds with how green they are.  _

_ I blush. Now is not the time to be checking out dudes, Badgerclops! This guys gonna...he’s gonna...he...looks lonely. He coughs weakly as he approaches me. He looks...like he’s all alone. As he gets closer I begin to realize how short he is. How dirty his cape is. I look back into his eyes. They look, determined. But also lonely.  _

_ Maybe he needs a friend?  _

_ This guy starts to pull the rock off my foot. _

_ Maybe...he won’t mind if that friend is a cyborg badger with one eye? _

** _Some years after that…_ **

_ “Home sweet home.” I smile as I hold my arm full of pastries. I monster roars out. “Cloud be trouble.” Mao Mao says as he leans towards me. “I guess we better check it out.” I shrug. Mao Mao and I approach the Aero-Bike. I stash the food in the Aero-Bike. I hear a little sigh. I look back and see...Adorabat, right? “Well, you coming?” Mao Mao asks. “Really?” Adorabat asks. “Are you kidding? You saved our butts.” I tell. “Besides, you remind me of me, and I’m incredibly.” Mao Mao says proudly. “I’d be a fool not to recruit myself.” He adds. “Oh yeah!” Adorabat chirps as she hops on the Aero-Bike with us.  _

_ \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

“...And those are the two positive things I gained.” I tell with a smile. Man, those memories are WAY nicer. I feel all warm and fuzzy and junk. “So the family you built is the happy thing you got.” Ol’ Blue points out. “Hehehe. Yep!” I nod. Ol’ Blue looks up at a clock on the wall. “It seems we have finished our session. I’ll be seeing you next Friday, Badgerclops.” Ol’ Blue nods. “You know it!” I chirp. “And I’ll be seeing you next Thursday, Mao Mao.” Ol’ Blue says, turning to face Mao Mao. “Y-y-yes. I-I’ll be seeing y-you then.” Mao Mao hiccups. Mao Mao has tears running down his face. I glance down and Adorabat is still crying too! 

The three of us get up and leave the room. “You know, I was expecting to be the one crying when we were leaving, not you two!” I giggle. “I’m feeling so many things right now, don’t get me started.” Mao Mao sniffles. Adorabat flies up and hugs the side of my head. “Are y’all gonna be okay?” I ask. “Y-Yeah. It’s just...that was...a lot.” Mao Mao admits. I pat Adorabat. “Hey, come on. Don’t cry. H-Hey! Harvestween is almost here! We gotta get you ready, Adorabat!” I try to cheer her up. 

“Let’s go home first, Badgerclops.” Mao Mao says as he takes my hand in his as we walk out of the office. 

And so we did. The weight in my heart feeling just a bit lighter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TL;DR  
Badgerclops: The best things to ever happen to me are Mao Mao and Adorabat  
Ol’ Blue: Aw that’s sweet :). *In his head* One time, Mao Mao went on a full one hour rant about how “THICC” you are.
> 
> So. Yee. I hope y’all enjoyed! Now it’s time for some festive holiday hijinx that won’t result in emotional trauma...hopefully...

**Author's Note:**

> TL;DR  
Mao Mao: Badgerclops, I love you, please don’t be nervous <3  
Badgerclops: Mao Mao, that’s gay  
Mao Mao:...Badgerclops… we been dating for-
> 
> Here we go.


End file.
